infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
MX-Titans
The MX-Titans are a group of synthetic Titans that are in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. Five of the titans have the same robotic-humanoid build with white, grey, and red plating, reminiscent of the Zero Mech. The chassis of each Titan may influence their sound, with the MX-Hulk making sounds resembling the Zero Mech, while the MX-Defender tends to emit a considerably sharper tone. MX-Defender The MX-Defender represents the large sword and shield type enemy. It has an unknown helm and armor but it wields the Kreiger and the Balak in Infinity Blade II. Its voicebank is very coarse, and creates strong whirring and crackling noises. MX-Enforcer MX-Enforcer represents the large staff-wielding type enemy. He seems to be a cyborg because you can see skin on his arm, although given the robotic voicebank it may be largely synthetic. His armor and helm is unknown. He carries a large staff, the Hurricane. MX-Stealth MX-Stealth is a large dual bladed titan. It is significantly faster than other MX-Titans, second to the MX-Elite. Its armor and helm are unknown. It wields dual Iron Rods in Infinity Blade II. MX-Hulk MX-Hulk represents the giant, heavy weapon type enemy. He carries a weapon called the Dalid, but his armor and helmet are unknown. He is the second strongest MX-Titan, but is the slowest. However, for a giant enemy he is quite fast, and several of his attacks are augmented by jet thrusters. Parts of his body can be seen where you fight MX-Goliath. MX-Goliath MX-Goliath is the name of the robot piloted by the Exo-Pilot. It is the strongest Blood Sentinel fought, surpassing the Stone Demon and Archivist. It's build is designed like a monstrosity and its titan type is classed as such, so it has no weapon. Exo-Pilot The Exo-Pilot is a humanoid enemy appearing in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. One Exo-Pilot is the pilot of the MX-Goliath and a Blood Sentinel. He uses a two-handed Arual, the Exo Armor and the Exo Helm in Infinity Blade II. His voice changes in Infinity Blade III, although the previous inhuman growl used when taunting or battle crying from Infinity Blade II was never addressed. The voice is also the same as the Plated Sorok, Plated Guard (both aforementioned titans being in Infinity Blade III) and Saburai, however, fragments of the Iron Guard voice still exist, and he doesn't seem to be able to exchange language. He seems to be the engineer behind the MX titans, as he is seen tuning and using the MX Goliath in Infinity Blade II. MX-Scorian The MX-Scorian is a staff-wielding large enemy that appears in Infinity Blade III. He can either use a staff to attack you, or split it into two as a dual weapon. He exchanges dialogue, and often challenges Siris or Isa to fight him rather insistently. In Japan, he is known as MX-Advanced. MX-Elite The MX-Elite is another MX Titan that appears in Infinity Blade III, alongside the MX-Scorian. He is a large enemy, just like the MX-Defender, and (for the MX-Defender in Infinity Blade III) both can either use sword and shield, or twin daggers (normal and fist). He can exchange dialogue, namely a huge variety of insults and taunts at Siris or Isa. Note In the Japanese version of the game, he is known as MX-Grenadier. MX-Ninja Included in the Ausar Rising content for Infinity Blade III, the MX-Ninja is a robotic addition to the nimble Regular Female titan group, examples consisting of the Bugeishai and the Kunochai. It sports two lightning fast fury chains, and its only slow fury chain requires a very high command of Heavy weapon blocking dexterity to avoid damage from it. Gallery MX-Defender.jpg|MX-Defender MX-Elite.jpg|MX-Elite MX - Enforcer.jpg|MX-Enforcer MX_Goliath.png|MX-Goliath MX-Hulk.jpg|MX-Hulk MX-Ninja.jpg|MX-Ninja MX-Scorian.jpg|MX-Scorian MX-Stealth.png|MX-Stealth Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade II Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Large enemies Category:Regular enemies Category:Giant enemies Category:Monstrosities